The Little Street Rat Part 18-The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Aladdin arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Aladdin sits down, starting to cry. Miss Spider walks over to the former merman and feels sorry for him.) (A tear rolls down Aladdin's face and falls onto the water's surface. Minka started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Matilda flying and humming the wedding theme to herself until she hears Aladdin's voice.) (She sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To her surprise, this is not Aladdin at all! This is Hans.) *Hans: What a handsome young groom I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Hans is in the dressing room. He is now wearing a white undercoat, matching vest, and black ballet flats.) *Hans: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Hans takes a hairpin out of his hair and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Matilda's shock. The bird gulps in horror.) *Hans: Soon I'll have that little merman And the ocean will be mine (He laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Hans is really The Joker in disguise.) *Matilda: (horrified) The Joker! Oh no! He's gonna... I gotta... (she runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then she flies off to where Aladdin and the others are.) ALADDIN! Aladdin! Aladdin. I was flying. Of course I was flying. And I saw that the clan...er, the clown was watchin' a mirror, and he was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Miss Spider and looks her in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Miss Spider on the dock before letting the spider go) THE PRINCESS IS MARRYING THE JOKER IN DISGUISE! *Miss Spider: Are you sure about this? *Matilda: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Minka: What are we gonna do!? (Aladdin hears The Joker's voice in his head as the sun drops.) *The Joker: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on his face, Aladdin jumps in the water, but he realizes he can't swim well. So Mrs. Calloway cuts a rope with her teeth, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Miss Spider: Aladdin, grab on to that. Minka, get him to that boat as fast as your feet can carry you! *Minka: I'll try. (Minka swims with Aladdin holding onto the barrel.) *Miss Spider: I've gotta get to the empress. She must know about this. *Matilda: What - What about me? What about ME? *Miss Spider: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Matilda: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Mrs. Calloway had just said) That's it! (She runs off to rally various birds, fish, and animals.) *Matilda: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Jasmine and Hans are walking down the aisle. Jasmine is wearing a white bridal gown, a tulip headband, matching shoes, a golden necklace, and glass slippers, and Hans is wearing a black bowtie, sparkling white soldier suit, matching opera gloves, and black shoes.) (Hans notices that Rita is growling at him, but he kicks her in the face. Then he continues with a satisfied look on his face.) (Jasmine and Hans stop in front of an elderly woman with white hair, wearing spectacles, a pink gown, glasses and a dress. Her name is Widow Tweed. She is reading a book.) *Widow Tweed: Dearly beloved,... (Minka is still pulling Aladdin toward the ship.) *Minka: Don't worry, Aladdin. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Widow Tweed: Yes, um, do you, Jasmine, take Hans to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? *Jasmine: (still under the spell) I do. *Widow Tweed: Eh, and do you,... (Birda and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Hans. The lobster pinches his black nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over his body, causing him to shut up.) *Widow Tweed: Then by the power inves- *Hans: (pulling the starfish off himself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Hans is being bounced like a ball by two seals and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Aladdin climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Hans, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on him.) (Matilda squawks loudly in Hans' face.) *Hans: Oh, why you little! (he grabs the white bird by the neck and strangles her) (Meanwhile, Uberta is still holding onto Rita's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including Snow White and Aurora).) (In the struggle, Rita bites Hans in the butt, causing him to scream and Matilda to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Aladdin's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Aladdin's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats off to him, singing.) (Jasmine comes out of the spell as he sings, just as Uberta and the guests look at Aladdin in surprise, including Hans, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Aladdin's throat as he continues singing.) *Jasmine: Aladdin? *Aladdin: Jasmine. (Rita runs to Aladdin, barking happily. He pets her in response.) *Jasmine: You-you can talk. Category:Transcripts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Scenes